


Desperation

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius must resort to something rather unusual to get off after Azkaban. Sirius acting like a dog with Remus has his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: D/s (Dominant Remus, sub Sirius), angst, dry-humping/leg-humping

As soon as the door closed behind Tonks-- the last Order Member to leave the meeting this late February night-- the air in the room made a subtle shift. Remus felt Sirius watching him, and turned to see those ice-blue eyes pinned on his face. Remus knew now what to do.

It had taken him quite a while to learn at first. He'd been clumsy and self-conscious. He'd often wanted to accuse Sirius of doing, thinking, being something wrong, but eventually Remus realized he'd either have Sirius like this or not at all. Sirius's very body would not accept a middle ground. It no longer responded to the tender and loving ministrations that had worked so well before Azakaban. That Sirius was gone forever. The only way that Sirius would free himself enough to love was by leaving himself entirely. And so, Remus had learned what to do. By now, he thought he was getting quite good at this.

He approached Sirius, eyes locked with Sirius's until Sirius dropped his gaze. Remus stroked a hand through Sirius's hair and whispered, "You were a good boy tonight, weren't you? Such a good boy." Remus rubbed behind Sirius' ear, and Sirius tilted his head, silently affording Remus better access.

"Take off your trousers," Remus directed. Sirius rushed to comply, stripping off his trousers until he was standing before Remus in just his pants.

"You're a good boy," Remus repeated. He leaned back against the banister behind him and held out his leg. "Show your master how you feel, then."

With practiced ease, Sirius sunk to his knees and crawled to Remus. The first time Sirius had done this, Remus thought Sirius might suck him off. Now, he knew better. Sirius rose onto his knees and wrapped his own legs around Remus's one outstretched leg. Then, he began to hump.

Remus had to admit, he hated this part. He hated to see his vibrant Sirius brought this low. But it was worth it when, two minutes later, Sirius came, crying out. His large eyes sought Remus's above him.

Remus smiled, knowing now that the play was over. "Come on, love, let's get you to bed."

Sirius seemed only then to come back to himself. Remus slid an arm under his and propped him up.

"What about you?" Sirius asked in slurred words.

"Tomorrow," Remus answered. It had been his stock answer for several months now, and his tomorrow never came. But if they pretended it would, they were fine, and could live another day.


End file.
